This invention relates to an apparatus for treating rodents particularly wild rodents with a chemical substance. In some instances, treatment of wild rodents can be beneficial to the public health. It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that can be placed in an outdoor area to treat wild rodents in the area with a chemical substance.